Wild Moon - Português
by becas2302
Summary: Isto é uma história de duas raparigas que conhecem uns certos rapazes que mais tarde descobrirão que são um gangue de ladrões que precisam delas. O que irá acontecer? O que mudará nas vidas delas? Love Letter from thief X e Sweet Scandal.


Oi malta! Esta é a minha primeira Fic, por isso não levem a mal se estiver mal feita...

Passando à frente, eu não possuo o Love Letter from Thief X (Voltage) nem o Sweet Scandal (OKKO) .

Espero que gostem!

N/A: K- Katy; N- Ann; R- Riki; T- Takuto; H- Hiro; E- Kenshi; M- Misato; A- Atsumu

Third POV

Era uma tarde solarenga de Verão.

Duas raparigas estavam no bar da praia a conversar enquanto esperavam ser atendidas.

\- Que ótimo dia que está! – Uma delas era ruiva, de olhos avelãs.

\- É! Já não via um assim há muito tempo! – A outra era ruiva alourada, de olhos azuis. – Queres pedir o quê, Katy?

K- Talvez um batido de banana e morango. E tu Ann?

N- O mesmo!

Elas continuaram a falar, até que um rapaz veio ter com elas.

?- Olá. Posso servir-vos? – Esse rapaz tinha cabelos negros e olhos cizentos e trazia exatamente o que elas queriam.

N- Ok... Obrigada.

?- Posso fazer-vos companhia?

K- Claro! Porque não?

O Rapaz pega numa cadeira e senta-se ao pé delas.

?- Chamo-me Riki Yanase. Prazer. E vocês são...

K- Oh, Katy Crysler.

N- Ann Levine.

Os três ficam a conversar um bocado.

N- Katy, acho que está na hora de voltarmos.

K- Tens razão. – virando-se para Riki – Foi um prazer conhecer-te. Agora temos de ir.

R- Ok. Mas façam-me um favor.

K- Qual?

R- Logo à noite podem vir cá? Temos uma noite de karaoke. Eu vou-vos buscar onde quiserem. Só peço para virem.

N- Ahh, por mim tudo bem. O que achas Katy?

K- Por mim tudo bem. Então está combinado. Encontramo-nos no Parque Tropical Paradise, pode ser?

R- Às 20:30, que tal?

N- Ok. Obrigada por hoje. Mas temos MESMO de ir.

K- Até logo!

Katy e Ann levantam-se, vão pagar e seguem para casa.

K- Gostei muito do Riki. É um gajo fixe.

N- Só espero é que não nos traga problemas.

Às 20:30, Katy chega ao parque. Ao fim de 10 minutos, ela já estava a ficar impaciente.

K- O que é que ela anda a fazer?! Ah! Aí vem ela! ANN!

Ann chega ao pé de Katy e ficam a conversar sentadas num banco.

R- Olá! Vamos?

K- Claro!

Ann e Katy seguiram Riki até a um carro e entraram nele.

N- Então, eu pensava que íamos a pé...

R- Preferi ir de carro.

Ao fim de algumas curvas e solavancos, o carro parou à frente de um restaurante.

K- Le Renard Noir? Nãoera suposto irmos ao bar da praia?

R- Entrem.

Quando elas entram, encontram poucas luzes acesas. E Riki tranca a porta de entrada.

N- Ok, o que é que se está a passar aqui?! Ri... MMPHH! – Ann não conseguiu continuar a frase pois tinha agora uma mão a tapar-lhe a boca.

K- Ann? MMPHH! – O mesmo tinha acontecido a Katy.

Quem lhes tinha tapado a boca estavam a levá-las para um banco e acenderam as luzes. Agora que conseguiam ver tudo, repararam que para além de Riki estavam mais 4 homens.

?- Não foi muito difícil, pois não Riki? – Quem tapava a boca de Ann perguntou.

R- Não. Elas vieram por própria iniciativa. Já lhes podem largar.

Nesse momento, as mãos à volta delas soltaram-se e foram todos para a frente delas.

K- Ok, alguém me explica o que está a passar?

?- Claro! Nós somos os Wild Moon!

N- O QUÊ?! OS FAMOSOS LADRÕES?!

?- Vejo que já nos conhecem. Eu sou o Hiro Sarashina. O mestre do disfarce. – Quem falava era um ruivo.

?- Eu sou o Kenshi Inagaki. O atirador. – Disse o moreno.

?- Eu sou o Atsumo Kashiwabara, o chefe deles. – o mais velho apresentou-se.

R- A mim já me conhecem, sou o líder e aquele – Riki apontou para o loiro que estava a comer – é o Takuto Hirukawa, o hacker.

K- Está bem, é muito lindo fazer as apresentações e tal... – disse Katy (sarcástica) – Mas porque raio nos raptaram e nos estão a contar isto?

R- Simples. Porque precisamos de vocês para encontrar os diamantes que darão origem à localização de um tesouro muito importante, de um dos mais famosos artistas de sempre.

K e N- Porque não arranjam outras?

A- Por causa disto – Atsumo aponta para o colar que cada uma trazia ao pescoço.

R- Por acaso já repararam que os colares que vocês nunca tiram são a metade do da outra?

K e N- ... Mesmo assim! Qual é o problema?

T- Idiotas.

N- Desculpa lá?!

E- O que o Takuto quer dizer é que esses colares são muito importantes para isto! Foi o artista que os fez e diziam que tinham poderes especiais!

H- Além de serem a marca das pessoas que nós tínhamos de encontrar, também são precisos para encontrarmos o tesouro.

K- E tenho quase a certeza de que se não aceitarmos vocês matam-nos.

R- Podes crer que sim. Não podemos deixá-las andar aí com o nosso segredo.

N- *suspiro* Acho que não temos outra escolha, Katy...

K- Pois não... Ok! Aceitamos.

A- Foi a escolha acertada. Agora, Katy, tens de escolher um de nós para ser teu mentor, pois precisas de aprender e de proteção.

K- Umm... Eu escolho... o Riki.

R- Claro que me ias escolher. É normal uma pessoa escolher o líder e o mais bonito...

T- Cala a boca, Riki!

R- Só digo a verdade! Não é Katy?

K- Umm, por acaso é só porque te conheço há mais tempo...

N- E eu? Também tenho de escolher?

A- Para já, não. A Katy já precisa porque vai fazer uma parte um bocado mais difícil que tu.

K- QUÊ?!

A- Não te preocupes. Ela vai só fazer reconhecimento, mas tu vais estar a fazer o mesmo com o Riki. Só que num sítio diferente. Além de que ainda nos falta um membro que não pode vir.

N- Ok. E quando é que é essa missão?

R- Daqui a uns dias. O Takuto ainda está a descodificar onde se encontra o diamante que procuramos.

T- Estou quase, só para que saibas.

R- Está bem, está bem... agora, vão para o quarto. Katy, tu ficas no meu.

K- Só alegria... – Tom sarcástico

A- Ann, por enquanto podes ficar no quarto do nosso último membro.

N- Ok! Obrigada!

Continua…

Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor deixem Review sobre o que acharam! BYYE!


End file.
